


Transaction

by swtalmnd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex Magic, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Dean's both sucked a dick and done magic, so doing both together shouldn't be too big of a deal. Plus, Sam's face is magical all by itself.





	Transaction

**Author's Note:**

> 500 more weird little words for Writin' Dirty! Unrelated to all that has come before, as it were.
> 
> So far my Destiel fics live in a magical space that doesn't actually exist on the show, where the brothers are still on the road being hunters and Cas is helping and none of them are mad at each other for life-altering stupidity. It's like the SPN equivalent of "all the Avengers live in the tower and are bros" but with angels.

Sam wrote out the spell, hands steady despite having to translate as he worked from a parchment older than anything. Dean cleansed himself in the shower according to the instructions as best he could with Sammy shouting them through the door.

"Dean, it says you have to take an angel's essence into yourself," said Sam, puppy face in full force when Dean stepped into the room in nothing but a wrapped length of some incense-fragrant cloth.

Dean tried to sound casual as he asked, "Does that mean grace or blowjobs?"

"Oh my god! That's in my brain now!" protested Sam.

Castiel appeared with a soft whoosh of wings. "It means both." He looked over at Dean. "Where is the other cloth?"

"Bathroom," said Dean, gesturing. "All the oil and stuff's in there, too, if you have to anoint your vessel or whatever."

"Thank you," said Castiel, closing the door behind him.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's stricken expression. "It's fine, Sammy. Cas would never hurt me, and it's not like I haven't given head before."

"You. Uh, I support your bisexuality?" Sam's face was doing a lot of strange and hilarious things, and Dean cracked up.

"Yeah, man, I know you do. Look, finish that up and tell me if I've got shit to say, then go and get us some takeout." Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd never intended Sam to know anything about that part of his life, but at least he'd been too distracted by Dean's inadvertent coming out to ask for details.

"Yeah, okay," said Sam. Dean was the one who had to do the spell as the heir of the Winchester line or Michael's Sword whatever, so Sam shrugged and finished doing the last few symbols. "The, uh, cushion goes in the middle, and you've got to kneel on it."

Dean snorted at the expression of pure horror on Sam's face. "Anything I gotta say before I suck angel dick?" he asked, just to watch Sam's entire face scrunching in disgust.

"No, Castiel has to say the invocation once he's, uh, blessed you with his essence," said Sam.

The bathroom door opened and Cas stepped out, wrapped up much more elegantly than Dean's makeshift toga. "I apologize for the transactional nature of our congress," he said, stepping close and leaning up to kiss Dean's forehead softly. "I will make it up to you later."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, surprised and curious, and shrugged. "You do enough." He knelt on the little pillow, smelling more of that incense-like fragrance wafting up from whatever it was filled with. "Go away, Sam."

"Going," said Sam, scrambling to grab keys and coat and get out the door.

Castiel stepped into the circle and sealed it with a brush of power, and Dean's breath caught. Their eyes met and Dean nodded, licking his lips and letting his mouth drop open invitingly. 

From the look on Cas's face, this was gonna be fun.


End file.
